Push-button starter switches for vehicles are well known. Such push-button switches are often used to energize an electric starter motor that initially “turns over” (i.e., spins) an internal combustion engine until self-sustaining combustion is established. The user must typically manipulate separate switches to control the state of related systems, e.g., the ignition system ON and OFF states. Further, the user is usually required to coordinate the activation sequence of the various switches in order to start and operate the vehicle's engine.
Electro-mechanical rotary ignition switches are also well known. Such switches combine an ignition switch and a starter switch (often with a key lock) into a single rotating assembly. To some extent, the rotary ignition switch assists the user in properly sequencing the ignition and the starter motor when the switch is turned. However, such switches typically do not prevent undesirable actions by the user, e.g., re-energizing the starter motor when the engine is already running, or turning the ignition to the OFF state when the care is moving.
A need exists for an integrated starter control and indicator system that automatically coordinates operation of the starter and the ignition system using a single switch, while also preventing undesirable actions that may damage the vehicle or pose a danger of accident. Preferably, the system will indicate pending actions directly on the starter switch.